Singing in the Rain
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: A collection of oneshots where the characters (mainly couples) sing to eachother! Please read and review!
1. Sorry

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a short collection of stories where couples from Harry Potter sing to each other. The main pairings in these will be Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and the occasional Dean/Ginny. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters and I also don't own the song 'Sorry' it belongs to Buckcherry.**

 **! LANGUAGE WARNING !**

…..…..xx…xx…...

"Asshole!"

"Dickhead!"

"Wanker!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"DEATH EATER!"

"ORPHAN!"

"I'M DONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Fuming, Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the Room of Requirements. Sure, he and Draco had fought before, but never like this. It was just the occasional 'Gryffindork' or 'Bleached Ferret' comment, but neither had ever raised their voice to the other. And worst of all, Draco had called Harry an orphan. On most days, he didn't mind being called an orphan, because he knew it was true. But Draco had crossed the line. He had called Harry an orphan on the day that mattered the most. October 31st.

Halloween was never a good day for Harry. He usually shut himself up in the dormitory, refusing to eat. He would just sit on his bed and look through the photo album that Hagrid had given him and cry when he saw his parent's faces smiling up at him. Last year, on October 29th, Dumbledore arranged him a Portkey to take him to Godric's Hollow on Halloween morning, leaving at 8am and returning at 11am.

Likewise, Dumbledore had also arranged a Portkey for him this year. So, Harry woke early that morning, dressed and took the Portkey to Godric's Hollow, where he spent the next three hours talking to his parents.

Harry checked his watch. The time said 10:55am. It was time to go. As Harry stood up to leave the graveyard, he performed a simple spell to conjure some flowers to leave. The spell kind of worked, except instead of producing five flowers, as it should, Harry was given three flowers and a handful of pollen, which ended up all over his clothes.

Harry set the flowers by the grave and started to walk out of the graveyard. Suddenly, he tripped over an unkempt patch of grass and smashed his head and neck on a large tree root.

"Shit! Owww." Moaned Harry as he felt his neck start to bruise.

Grumbling, Harry reached the Portkey and went back to Hogwarts.

….xx….xx…

"Where have you been?!" Screeched Draco Malfoy.

"Shh, someone will hear you. Come with me." Harry said. He and Draco had been dating for nearly two months, and they were planning on keeping it secret until they knew their friends would accept their partners.

Harry dragged Draco to the Room of Requirements.

Once the door was safely locked, Harry turned to Draco. "What is it, love?"

"Don't call me 'love'."

"Drakie? What's wrong?"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"

"WHAT!"

"You've been gone all morning, you smell like flowers and you have a hickey! You're obviously cheating on me with Chang, or Granger, or Weaslette!"

"Draco, I am NOT cheating on you with any of those girls. I'm GAY, remember? Let me explain-"

"NO! DON"T SAY A WORD TO ME! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?"

"I DO LOVE YOU! Listen, today is a really hard day for me-"

"Oh, it's a hard day for YOU!" yelled Draco, cutting Harry off. "I woke up early to sneak to the kitchens and make you a romantic breakfast, look, it's over there!" Draco gestured to a candlelit table in the corner. On the table were two plates of croissants, Harry's favorite. "So then I went to wait by Gryffindor tower for you. I hid behind a statue and waited, but you didn't come out with Granger and Weasley, so I went everywhere, I checked the Hospital Wing, the Library and the Quidditch Pitch. And where were you? Complaining to some slutty girl about how hard this day is for you!"

"FUCK DRACO! IT'S OCTOBER 31ST!"

"OH, LOOK WHO KNOWS HOW TO READ A CALANDER!

"Asshole!"

"Dickhead!"

"Wanker!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"DEATH EATER!"

"ORPHAN!"

"I'M DONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

….…xx….xx…

Harry spat the password at the Fat Lady (Jack-o-lantern) and hurdled up the stairs to his dormitory, ignoring Ron and Hermione's shouts from the common room. Harry threw himself facedown onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He cried harder then he had ever in his whole life. He was crying so loudly, he didn't hear Ron and Hermione's footsteps, or the door open, or the comforting words they said to him. He did however feel their loving hands on his back. Taking a deep breath, he sat up.

"Oh, Harry." was all Hermione could say before Harry broke down again. She allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder and pulled him close, lovingly stroking his hair and cheek, while whispering words of comfort. ' _Just like Draco does.'_ Thought Harry, dissolving into more tears.

…..…xx…..xx…...

"Harry, mate, you gotta get up."

It was 8am, two days after Harry's fight with Draco. He hadn't left the dorm since. Harry made no move to acknowledge Ron, or to get up.

"Harry, come on! We have Potions first period on Mondays, remember? We have fifteen minutes to get there. Snape will use us for potions ingredients if we're late."

"Leave me alone."

"Harry, what's wrong? People have been asking me all day yesterday and all of this morning why you haven't left your bed. I've been telling them you're ill. You're not ill, are you?"

Seizing what he knew to be his only chance, Harry faked a cough and weakly replied; "Yeah. I don't feel well. I think I'm coming down with something. Can you tell McGonagall I'm sick to excuse me from classes?"

Harry could tell that Ron didn't really believe him, but he said; "Yeah, I'll tell her. Feel better. Oh, by the way, I don't know if it matters or not, but apparently Malfoy's ill too. He hasn't left the dungeons since Halloween, and I overheard some Slytherins talking about how he hasn't spoken to anyone, he's just writing stuff on a notepad. Reckon it's more 'Death Eater' stuff?" Said Ron, referring to their inside joke from the previous year. "Anyway, gotta go. Bye." Ron left the dormitory, oblivious to the tears streaming down Harry's face.

….….xx…..xx…...

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Oh, I am, uh, was, I'm better now. Anyway, you're best friends with Potter, right? Can you tell me if he's in a relationship with Weasley, Chang or any other bitch?"

Hermione looked confused. "No, Harry hasn't dated anyone since his kiss with Cho. Why?"

"Oh, um, just rumors. So, where was he on Halloween morning, and why is it a 'hard day' for him?"

"You don't know? Halloween was the day Harry's parents died."

' _Shit'_ Thought Draco.

"He took a Portkey to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow and spent the morning at his parent's grave. He came back at around 11, but we didn't see him until half past. He stormed through the common room and cried his eyes out for three hours. He hasn't left his room since. He's also not at class today, Ron's just told me he's sick. Why am I telling you all of this?"

"You should be careful with what you drink, Granger. Here's the antidote for the Veritaserum I slipped in your drink." Said Draco, handing over a phial. "I've got to go now, bye!" And Hermione watched in awe as Malfoy ran down the corridor, chanting; "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Until she could no longer hear him.

…..…xx…..xx…...

Harry was sitting on his bed under the covers, flipping through a photo album. Not the one of his parents, the one of him and Draco. He mournfully sighed as he looked down at the photo of him and Draco under a shady tree. Harry heard footsteps and quickly shoved the album under his pillow and lay down, pretending to be asleep.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry pretended to slowly wake up.

"Hello, Professer McGonagall."

"Hello. How are you feeling? Mr. Weasley told me you were unwell."

"It's fine, it's just a cold. I'm feeling a little better. I think I'll be okay for classes tomorrow or Wednesday." Said Harry, faking a cough.

" Let's hope so, you do seem to have a nasty cough." McGonagall gently felt his forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever, so that's good. I'll tell the house elves to send you up some chicken soup and tea for lunch and dinner. I think you should take tomorrow off as well; I'm a bit concerned about your cough. Stay in bed, but if you feel up to it, come down for dinner, it's the talent show."

Harry had completely forgotten about the talent show. The tradition had only started last year, but it was so much fun, Dumbledore insisted on holding it again this year.

"I'll hopefully be there." Harry said.

"Right. Go back to sleep, I'll come and check on you later tonight."

Harry watched her leave the room. He felt bad for lying to his Head of House, but he had to be sick, for now anyway. He wasn't ready to face Draco yet, and had no intention whatsoever to attend the talent show.

Hermione, however, had other ideas.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You've been shut up here for half a week! It'll do you good, and it'll be fun!"

"I don't feel good." Harry lied.

"Oh, Harry, do you think I'm stupid? Yes, you might have had a slight cold yesterday, but you look and sound fine and you don't have a fever anymore, so come on, up!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Common room, twenty minutes."

20 minutes later, Harry met Ron and Hermione in the common room and the three made their way to the Great Hall. Harry sat down and refused to look at the Slytherin table, pretending that his plate was very interesting.

"If I may have your attention!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts's second talent show! Up first, please welcome Mr. Fred and George Weasley, who will be displaying their newest range of prank candy."

Harry sat through two hours of student's performances, with only one thing on his mind. ' _Don't look. Don't look at him. Don't look at Draco. Don't think of his name. Don't think of him.'_

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon." Said Dumbledore, ushering off a first year that had burped the alphabet, to the disgust of nearly everyone in the hall. "Now, is there anyone else who wants to perform? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Me!"

Everyone turned to see whom the voice came from. Harry felt his heart stop. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, how lovely." Said Dumbledore, gesturing Draco up onto the stage and handing him a microphone.

"I'm going to be singing a song. I wrote this for someone I love. The other day, I wrongly accused them of cheating on me, and now I feel terrible. You know who you are, and I can't live without you. Please forgive me. This is for you. It's called 'Sorry.'

" _Oh I have a lot to say_

 _I was thinking on my time away"_

Harry noticed that Draco and a beautiful, soft voice.

" _I miss you and things weren't the same_

 _Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_

 _And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die"_

"Who do you think it's for? Probably Parkinson. Pathetic, hey Harry," Said Ron.

"Uh-yeah whatever." Said Harry. All his attention was on his ex-boyfriend.

" _I'm sorry I'm bad_

 _I'm sorry you're blue_

 _I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

 _And I know I can't take it back._

 _I love how you kiss_

 _I love all your sounds_

 _And baby the way you make my world go round_

 _And I just wanted to say,_

 _I'm sorry."_

Harry was starting to forgive Draco. _'Don't cry, Potter, don't cry'_ He thought.

" _Every single day,_

 _I think about how we came all this way_

 _The sleepless nights and the tears you cry_

 _It's never too late to make this right_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _Sorry!_

 _I'm sorry I'm bad_

 _I'm sorry you're blue_

 _I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

 _And I know I can't take it back._

 _I love how you kiss_

 _I love all your sounds_

 _And baby the way you make my world go round_

 _And I just wanted to say, yeah,_

 _I'm sorry."_

Everyone applauded when Draco finished.

"Love, I'm so sorry I accused you. I know you would never cheat on me. Is there any way you would consider letting me back into your life? I promise to never hurt you in any way ever again, and love you until the day I die. Please." Draco was close to tears.

And, without caring what anyone thought, Harry stood up. He didn't say anything. He just let silent tears fall down his face.

Draco slowly took a few steps down from the stage.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Harry, you're not, are you?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't hear them. The minute he made eye contact with Draco, they both broke into a smile. Almost simultaneously, both boys started running towards each other. Before anyone in the Great Hall could register what was going on, Harry had his lips pressed firmly against Draco's. In the distance, Harry could hear gasps, yells and the silent 'thud, thud, thud' of Gryffindors and Slytherins fainting. He didn't care. He had Draco back.

"I love you so fucking much, Harry."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I missed you so much, Drakie. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I haven't left my bed since now. And Merlin, I'm glad I did."

Draco smiled. "Me too."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes while he snogged Draco senseless. He didn't hear Hermione's "I knew it." Ron's "He's a SLYTHERIN!" or Ginny's "I thought you liked girls! Like me, and Cho, and me."

"Think you can make it to the Room of Requirements in an hour? It's been so long since I've slept with you."

Harry smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **So, how'd you like it? Please review! Also, feel free to suggest songs, couples and scenarios leading into the songs, I'd live to hear what you guys want, considering I write for you anyway. Also, if you leave a suggestion as a guest, please leave it under a nickname or something so I can mention who its for. Thanks lovelies!** hHHj both bjgjgljgkljgjn


	2. GrenadeStart of Something New

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this Hinny fic. I always thought it would be cute to have Ginny wake up scared and have Harry play her the piano, so, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP and the song Grenade belongs to Bruno Mars (I always thought that was a cool name) and Start of Something New belongs to High School Musical, which doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney (if you can understand what I was trying to say, 10 points to your house)**

"No…. no, please, help…no…don't…please…NO!"

Gasping for air and sweating, Ginny Weasley sat upright.

"That's the last time I let Fred and George talk me into watching a scary movie."

It was the second week of the school year, and Ginny, who was going into fifth year, desperately wanted to prove that she could handle a scary movie. However, this was the ninth nightmare she had had since watching the film three weeks ago.

After a half-hour of tossing and turning, Ginny abandoned the idea of sleep and journeyed down to the common room, however, someone was already there.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, slightly embarrassed to have Harry see her in her pajamas, even though he was also clad in sleepwear.

"Oh, hi Gin." Said Harry, turning away from the piano in the corner and facing her. "I've just been working on some songs."

"At three in the morning?"

"Well, yeah. It's too noisy and crowded during the day, and if word gets out and Rita Skeeter finds out I sing and play the piano, I'll be hauled off to 'Britain's Next Top Singer: Wizard Edition.'"

"I didn't know you could play the piano. Are you good?"

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, but, toot toot, I'm bloody brilliant." Harry joked, smiling his signature lopsided smile, the one that made Ginny's heart melt.

"Play me something, then."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've just woken up from a terrifying nightmare, play me something to soothe my delicate mind."

Harry chuckled and opened a notebook. He flipped through the pages until the found what he was looking for.

"Okay, I wrote this one about a month ago, but it's probably the best one I've got. It's called **Grenade.** "

"Quick question. What's a grenade?"

"I thought you did Muggle Studies?"

"I do, but we're only up to Technology. After that we do Transport, Culture and Weapons."

"Well, a grenade is a weapon. It's sort of like a bomb and it blows things up. You pull a little cord and throw it and after a few seconds it explodes. Boom. It'd be useful to kill Voldemort."

"Oh ok. Well, whatever you do, don't tell Fred and George about them. They'll set a grenade on me."

"Oh, that'd be so tragic. Ok, here goes. No laughing." Harry playfully warned.

" _Easy come, easy go_

 _That's just how you live_

 _Oh, take, take, take it all_

 _But you never give_

 _Shoulda known you was trouble_

 _From the first kiss_

 _Had your eyes wide open_

 _Why were they open?_

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

 _You tossed it in the trash_

 _You did_

 _To give me all your love was all I ever asked_

 _Cause, what you don't understand is_

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my head on a blade for ya_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes I would die for you baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _Black black, black and blue_

 _Beat me til I'm numb_

 _Tell the devil I said hey_

 _When you get back to where you're from_

 _Mad woman, bad woman_

 _That's just what you are_

 _Yeah, you'll smile in my face_

 _Then rip the breaks out my car_

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

 _You tossed it in the trash_

 _Yes you did_

 _To give me all your love was all I ever asked_

 _Cause, what you don't understand is_

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my head on a blade for ya_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

 _I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes I would die for you baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _If my body was on fire_

 _Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

 _You said you loved me, you're a liar_

 _Cause you never_

 _Ever, ever did baby_

 _But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my head on a blade for ya_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes I would die for you baby_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _No you won't do the same_

 _You wouldn't do the same_

 _Oh, you'll never do the same_

 _No, no, no."_

Harry finished his song and discreetly wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"That was about Cho, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. He and Cho and dated for two months before he caught her cheating on him with Ivan Hollings from Hufflepuff. Despite having said he was over her, Harry wasn't sure he was.

Then, suddenly, it was as if he was seeing Ginny in a whole new way. Sure, Harry had thought she was pretty before, but sitting with her in front of the fire, and looking into her chocolate eyes, Harry forgot all about Cho.

Truthfully, Harry had fallen in love with Ginny just before he and Cho started dating, but never went for her, as she was his best friend's sister.

"…play the piano?"

Ginny's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"I said, can you teach me how to play the piano?"

"Oh, of…of course. When do you want to start?" said Harry, blushing.

"Well, I won't be able to go to sleep again tonight, so unless you're tired…"

"No, no, now's fine."

After teaching Ginny a few basic notes, which she learned quite quickly, Harry decided to teach her a song.

"You studied muggle movies in Muggle Studies last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the movie 'High School Musical?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I think so… is that the one with Zac Elfrom and there's characters like Gabriella and Troy and they're singers and stuff?"

"Yeah, and it's Zac Efron."

"Oh, then yes, I know it. I love that movie! And that song, **Start of Something New** is sooooo cute!"

"Wanna learn how to play it?"

Ginny eagerly nodded.

"Okay then." Said Harry, flipping through his notebook again. "Found it."

It took an hour, but Ginny had the song memorized.

"Okay, do you want to try and play it while singing the lyrics as well? The girl part is written in pink ink."

"Okay, but be warned, I'm a crappy singer."

"You'll be great." Said Harry, playing the first few notes of the song.

 _ **Harry:**_

 _Livin' in my own world_

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen_

 _When you take a chance_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _I never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart_

 _To all the possibilities_

 _Ohhhhhh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I know_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _That something has changed_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Never felt this way_

 _ **Harry:**_

 _And right here tonight,_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _This could be the_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you, ohhh_

 _And now I'm lookin' in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _ **Harry:**_

 _Now who'd of ever thought that, ohhh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _We'd both be here tonight_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _And the world looks so much brighter_

 _ **Harry:**_

 _Brighter_

 _ **Both:**_

 _With you by my side_

 _I know, that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _I know it for real_

 _ **Both:**_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you, ohhhh_

 _And now I'm lookin' in you're eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _The start of something new_

 _ **Harry:**_

 _I didn't know that it could happen_

 _Til it happened to me_

 _Ohhhh, yeah_

 _ **Ginny:**_

 _I didn't know it before_

 _But now it's easy to see_

 _Ohhhhhh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you_

 _Ohhhh_

 _And now I'm lookin' in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _That it's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _To be here with you_

 _And now I'm lookin' in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

 _The start of something new_

 _Something new_

They finished the song and awkwardly made eye contact.

"That was… wow, I didn't know you could sing like that, it was just… wow." Harry stammered.

"You know, Harry, I think these piano lessons were the start of something new." Said Ginny, blushing.

"Like what?"

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a kiss. Harry was shocked at first, and then relaxed into the kiss, taking in Ginny's sweet taste. She tasted like peppermint and strawberries.

"Like us." Said Ginny, pulling out of the kiss.

From the top of the spiral staircase, Fred handed George five sickles, who smiled slyly and pocketed it, and smiled as he watched his sister snog the boy that she'd been crushing on since she first laid eyes on him.


	3. Dear Theodosia

**Hi guys! So I was listening to Hamilton on shuffle the other day and 'Dear Theodosia' came on and this idea kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down, so enjoy!**

 **Stay posted for One Last Wish updates, I'm working on it in all my free time to make it perfect for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to Queen Jo and I don't own the original lyrics to 'Dear Theodosia' or Hamilton, they rightfully belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

 **Ps: You don't have to have seen the Hamilton musical to understand the story and the original song is on YouTube, and it's just the sweetest.**

 **Okay, onward!**

The Potter's house was filled with silence, an extreme rarity since they had brought their first daughter, Lily Luna Potter, home five months ago.

It was the week of Hermione's birthday, and she and Ron had come over for dinner and drinks, bringing baby Hugo along as well, as he was too young to be left at Mrs. Weasley's house alone for the night. Earlier that day, Harry had set up a second crib in Lily's room for Hugo to sleep in. Funnily enough, like Albus and Rose, Hugo and Lily had been born in the same month, just days apart, so when Ron and Hermione arrived at half past six, Ginny and Hermione had taken the two five-month-olds upstairs to bed while Harry and Ron finished cooking the roast dinner.

"Finally! I thought Lily would never go down. She's much harder to put to sleep then the boys were." said Ginny as she and Hermione came downstairs.

"She's no trouble for me. It's cause she's a daddy's girl." said Harry, finishing off the dishes.

"Okay then, when she starts screaming, you can go put the 'daddy's girl' back to sleep."

….…..xx…xx…

Two hours later, the roast dinner was gone and the four friends were sitting in the living room, Hermione and Ginny with wine, Harry with champagne and Ron with beer.

"Isn't this nice? I can't remember the last time we were all together like this before Hugo and Lily were born." Said Hermione

Just then, they heard muffled whines and crying from the baby monitor.

"Great. You jinxed it, Mione." Said Ron.

"Well, off you go, Harry, your turn. You too, Ron." Said Ginny.

Sighing, Harry heaved himself up from the floor and offered Ron his arm. The two fathers trudged upstairs.

…xx…xx….

"Please, Lily, don't do this to me! I've been rocking you for half an hour! Please go to sleep!"

"Maybe you should sing to her? Singing always puts Hugo down." Said Ron, who was also still trying to get baby Hugo to sleep.

"You? Singing a lullaby? I'll believe it when I see it." Said Harry with a smirk.

"Think you can do better, eh? All right then. Battle of the bands, lullaby style."

Ron flicked his wand at a nearby stereo and a soft tune filled the room.

"Go on. Sing to your daughter."

"Fine, I will, and it'll be better then yours." Said Harry, poking his tongue out at Ron. Harry took a deep breath and started freestyle singing a lullaby.

 **Harry:**

 **Dear Lily Potter what to say to you?**

 **You have my eyes; you have my mother's name**

 **When you came into the world you cried,**

 **And it broke my heart.**

 **I'm dedicating every day to you**

 **Domestic life, was never quite my style**

 **When you smile**

 **You knock me out; I fall apart**

 **And I thought I was so smart.**

 **You will come of age with our young nation**

 **We'll bleed and fight for you**

 **We'll make it right for you**

 **If we lay a strong enough foundation**

 **We'll pass it on to you**

 **We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday**

 **Yeah you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday.**

Harry nodded at Ron, indicating it was his turn.

 **Ron:**

 **Oh, Hugo when you smile I am undone**

 **My son**

 **Look at my son**

 **Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

 **There is so much more inside me now.**

 **Oh, Hugo you outshine the morning sun**

 **My son**

 **When you smile**

 **I fall apart**

 **And I thought I was so smart.**

 **Harry:**

 **My father wasn't around**

 **Ron:**

 **My father was always around**

 **Harry:**

 **I swear that**

 **Both:**

 **I'll be around for you**

 **Harry:**

 **I'll do whatever it takes**

 **Ron:**

 **I'll make a million mistakes**

 **Both:**

 **I'll make the world safe and sound for you**

 **Come of age with our young nation**

 **We'll bleed and fight for you**

 **We'll make it right for you**

 **If we lay a strong enough foundation**

 **We'll pass it on to you**

 **We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday**

 **Yeah you'll blow us all away**

 **Someday, someday.**

Harry and Ron both looked down to their arms, and found both Lily and Hugo asleep.

"Nice." Said Ron, high fiving Harry.

From outside the door, Ginny and Hermione had been recording every second of the lullaby.

"Aw, that was the sweetest thing ever!"

"I'll have Harry singing that to Lily every night now."

 **Thanks for reading! As I said before, don't own Harry Potter or Hamilton. If you haven't heard 'Dear Theodosia', I highly recommend listening to it the story flows better if you know the tune and melody. Thanks again!**


End file.
